fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
All star Music! 1960's to 80's hits!
'''All Star Music! 1960's to 80's hits" '''is a music rhythm game for Nintendo Bubble. In this game, Players have to press corresponding buttons in order to increase their score. Plot Tara Sachs, a young elementary girl, but outstanding singer, needs your help to use the power of singing to make others happy... By doing a retro to the 60's and 80's! And by doing that, her friends can help too. Gameplay The gameplay is just like Hatsune Miku Project Diva games and Dance Dance Revolution games. You have to press buttons at the right time to increase your score. There is a "Perfect", "Good", or "Bad". Players will need to press A, B, and C. In Story mode, The player is involved to complete quests by playing songs in real life. There will be lyrics for the player to follow along as Tara and friends sing and lip sync to the songs. There are difficulties in each song such as 1/5 to 5/5. Different songs have different difficulties. In Super hard mode, The story mode is same, but even more buttons will have to be pressed and little time to react. In Free play mode. Players can customize singers, decorate stages, and even paint and draw art. During Free Play, You have all the time you want to practice songs. Song List Richard Anthony Dale | Misirlou (Instrumental) 5/5 Played by Tara, Geoffrey, Kabrina, and Rahmere. Rolling Stones | Satisfaction. | 3/5 | sung by Tara, Shelby Joy, Lesly, and Melana. James Brown | Papa's got a brand new bag | 2/5 | Sung by Shelby Joy, Back up vocals by Tara. Steppenwolf |Born to be Wild!| 4/5 | Sung by Tara, Lucy and Molly. Deep Purple | Smoke on the water | 3/5 | Sung by Tara, Shelby Joy, Lesly and Melana. The 5th dimension | Aquarius/Let the Sunshine in! | 1/5 | Sung by Tara, Alana, Amanda, and Quincy. Chic | Le Freak | 3/5 | Sung by Tara, Lucy, and Molly. Chic | Good Times | 3/5 Sung by Tara, Kiki, Mitzi, Celeste, and Quincy. Lipps Inc/ | Funky town | 3/5 | Sung by Tara, Shelby Joy, Lesly, and Melana. Wham! | Wake me up before you go-go!| 4/5 | Sung By Tara, Jacques, and Flora. Queen | Now I'm here | 5/5 / Lip synced by Tara and Anna Queen | Bohemian Rhapsody | 4/5 | Sung by Tara and Tiffany, Queen | You're my best friend | 1/5 | Sung by Tara and Fuchsia. Queen | Somebody to love | 3/5 | Sung by Tara and Paula. Queen | We are the champions! | 2/5 | Sung by Eloise, Tara, Pinky and Hazel. Queen | We will Rock You! | 1/5 | Sung by Eloise, Tara, Pinky and Hazel. Queen | Fat bottom girls | 5/5 | Sung by Tara and Frita. Queen | Don't stop me now! | 4/5 | Sung by Tara and Emma G. Queen | Another on bites the Dust | 3/5 |Sung by Tara. Queen and David Bowie | Under Pressure | 4/5 | Sung by Tara and Geoffrey. Queen | Radio Ga Ga | 2/5 | Sung By Tara and Steven Queen | It's a hard Life | 1/5 | sung by Tara and Sandy Queen | A kind of Magic | 4/5 | Sung by Tara, backing vocals by Anna. Characters Category:Nintendo Bubble Games Category:Games Category:Music Games